


Panicked Gay™

by Marluna



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jaehyungparkian, Love Triangles, M/M, MOSTLY FLUFF I PROMISE, Oblivious, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, also for a drunk scene, an actual mess, basically day6 being college students, don't come for youngfeel, it's rated t now for a suggestive kiss scene, jaepil, lots of swearing oops, probably a bit ooc but oh well, sungjin is done with day6, there's almost none oops, they're all oblivious little shits, youngfeel, youngfeel dies fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna
Summary: "The others are a bunch of fools.""What do you mean? What did they do this time?" Dowoon asked.“Well, Jae is a straight up idiot that doesn't know how to properly court a person and ends up sending them mixed signals, Younghyun has been leading Wonpil on for a year without knowing it, and god, someone is going to have their heart broken when things finally play out."✿ ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀Or, Jae has the hugest crush on Wonpil who is pretty sure he likes Younghyun who is whipped for Jae. And Sungjin and Dowoon just wait for things to play out.





	1. Love At First Sight Does Not Exist

As nice a thought as “love at first sight” is, Park Jaehyung doesn't believe in it. He doesn't think it exists, because in order to really love a person, you should know who they are, what their morals are, what kind of people they surround themselves with. So why is it that he wants nothing more than to ask for this kid next to him to marry him? Why does he want to hug him and kiss him so badly? Why does he want to be the person this short male goes to in his time of need?

It is Park Jaehyung’s second year at the university he attends. He is taking an entry level history class. And the person that sat next to him… is so fucking _adorable_ his heart might combust if he smiles at Jaehyung like that _one more time_.

“Hi, my name is Kim Wonpil. What’s your name?” The other asks sweetly, so sweetly Jaehyung almost doesn't realize the question is directed at him.

“Park Jaehyung,” he answers, a little coldly despite his actual feelings towards the shorter boy. He just doesn't know what he should do. He doesn't know how to respond to being so whipped it actually hurts. He just knows that he doesn't want Wonpil to know that he is already crazily into him with his brown eyes and his tan skin and his pink hoodie-

Fuck, fuck, fuck _no_.

Park Jaehyung, you are _not_ into this short boy that you just met. Because love at first sight does _not_ exist-

✿ ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀

“Just a question, Jae…,” Sungjin said, putting the notebook in his hands down. Jaehyung looked up from his phone to his friend. He waited patiently while Sungjin pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why did you write this in third person? And why did you start from the very first day you met Wonpil?” Sungjin asked.

“First of all, that was two questions,” Jaehyung started, earning an unamused eye roll from Sungjin. “Second of all, because that’s the most important part of my story. Meeting Wonpil. That's when I remember falling for him. Besides, isn't it better for you if it’s in third person? Unless you're trying to relive my experience and fall for Wonpil too,” Jaehyung spoke, seeming to not have an actual end to his words. Luckily, Sungjin was smart and cut in.

“Gross, as if. Whatever. Either way, it sounds like some shitty fanfiction that I'm really not looking forward to continuing," Sungjin stated. Jae rolled his eyes now.

“Worst therapist ever,” he muttered. Sungjin shook his head at Jaehyung before he picked the book back up, muttering something about Jaehyung being his worst client. He seriously didn't get paid enough for this.

“And another thing, before I forget again. You can’t trademark the term ‘Panicked Gay’,” Sungjin added, tapping the cover of the book. Scrawled on the center of the book cover in rather big characters were the words _Journal of the Panicked Gay™_.

✿ ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀

Sungjin sat in one of the campus dining halls, across from Wonpil who was eating some fries. The younger boy looked at his fries as he thought. Sungjin waited patiently, sipping at the coke in front of him. Wonpil was thinking about where to start his story. Sungjin looked at the clock on his phone. 2:35 pm. He had a class at 3.

“Look, why don't you start at the beginning?” Sungjin suggested. “Maybe that’ll help you figure out what you want to say.”

Wonpil looked up at Sungjin and nodded, clearing his throat. “Right, okay. When I first started liking Younghyun… I can't exactly tell you when or why. I guess I would say it was a little after I met Jae. I met Younghyun during my first semester, just like I met Jae during my first semester here.” Sungjin nodded, prompting Wonpil to continue.

“I remember that Jaehyung was being really mean that day. And he took it a step too far. He said… I would probably end up alone forever if I didn't get my act together…,” Wonpil started.

 _’What the actual fuck Jae-’_ was all Sungjin could think. He had never met a stupider person. Who just tells the person they like that they're never going to find anyone to stay by their side, platonically or romantically?

“After class, I confided in Younghyun. Although he kind of made me. From then on he’s always… protected me? Yeah, that's right. He’s always protecting me from Jaehyung when he’s being mean and he tells me that everything will be alright. That I’m perfect and lovable in every way. He just makes me feel so safe, you know?”

“Sure, sure. But Wonpil, why do you still hang out with Jae?” Sungjin asked. Sungjin didn't dislike Jae, Jae was a good person. But God, he was just so damn _horrible_ to Wonpil sometimes.

“To be honest… Kind of because I know that I’ll have to get used to Jae if I want to be with Younghyun. They're best friends after all,” Wonpil answered, carefully. Then he thought. “But it’s mostly those small moments. Jaehyung is really mean to me sometimes, but he started to get really sweet somewhere all of a sudden. Mostly when it's just us two. Like, sometimes he’ll tell me I’m the prettiest person on earth and sometimes he’ll randomly put his arm around me. And he goes out of his way to help me a lot. Like last night when he gave me his jacket when I forgot mine, even though he was wearing a short sleeved shirt underneath and it was raining and it was 6 pm. Jaehyung… he’s so strange.”

“Strange indeed,” Sungjin muttered. Jae honestly gave him a headache. Hot or cold, which was it? Sungjin checked his phone for the time again. 2:46 pm. “Sorry, but I really gotta go now. I’ll see you later, Wonpil,” Sungjin said, standing up and excusing himself.

Wonpil smiled and nodded. “No worries! See you soon, Sungjinnie! Thanks for listening to me.” Sungjin nodded, waved and got a wave back. He left the boy to his fries as he headed to his government class.

✿ ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀

“So… let me get this straight. You’re skipping government… because Jaehyung has come down with a fever?” Sungjin asked incredulously. He was on the phone with none other than Kang Younghyun. And Younghyun had stellar grades. Skipping one class probably wouldn't hurt as much as it should, especially because Sungjin would let Younghyun copy his notes without a doubt. But skipping class for a fever that someone else had was just ridiculous. In the background, Sungjin could hear the bespectacled male yell at Younghyun to go to class.

_”Call me Brian again, I fucking dare y o u-”_

Sungjin cleared his throat to get Younghyun’s attention again.

“Oh right, sorry. Anyway. Yeah, so, please do me a _huge solid_ just this once.” Sungjin sighed. He should say no, honestly. But he knew that Brian was just as whipped for Jae as Jae secretly was for Wonpil. Although Brian was more obvious, Sungjin not even having to ask or anything. And when he did ask, Brian was very straightforward with it.

_“Yeah, I like Jae, have since maybe three months after we became roommates. Dunno why, he’s a little annoying but I guess that's why we're good for each other. Because no matter how annoying he is, there's no one else I’d rather be with. You know? Like, an unconditional love kind of thing.”_

"Fine, I’ll let you copy my notes. But just so you know, you’re a damn idiot. Jae can take care of himself.”

“I know, I know. Thanks so much Sungjin. God how did he get sick anyway- Ah well, see you.”

“Mmhm, bye.” Brian hung up first, then Sungjin with a shake of his head.

✿ ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀

“Sungjin?” The guitarist looked up at the source of the voice. Dowoon. He sat up straight and stretched a bit.

“What's up?” Sungjin asked.

“Nothing. You just look exhausted,” Dowoon said, leaning against Sungjin’s bedroom wall. It was 5:45 pm and Wonpil was out at that class he had with Jaehyung. They had taken the same history class together yet again somehow this semester.

“Maybe that’s because I am exhausted,” Sungjin muttered, tapping the butt of his pencil on his desk.

“School work?”

“Yeah, that,” Sungjin mumbled. He hesitated, thought, and Dowoon could tell. He waited patiently, Sungjin would tell him if it was something he needed to know, right?

“Okay, that _and_ the others are a bunch of fools.”

“What do you mean? What did they do this time?” Dowoon asked.

“Well, Jae is a straight up idiot that doesn't know how to properly court a person and ends up sending them mixed signals, Younghyun has been leading Wonpil on for a year without knowing it, and god, someone is going to have their heart broken when things finally play out,” Sungjin ranted.

“And even worse… They’ve _all_ turned to me. Every single one of them.”

Dowoon watched Sungjin bury his face into his hands. He got off the wall to step forward and pat Sungjin’s back. “There, there. You’ll be okay.”

“Yeah, I will. But they won't be.”


	2. Why Don't You Feel It

Every Sunday, because no one has school that day, the five boys that make up the unprofessional band “Day6” meet up at the house Sungjin, Wonpil, and Dowoon live in. It is a small house, not too grand but not shabby either. They meet up to assemble covers for their favorite songs. Sometimes they post these covers online, sometimes they don't. Whether they do or don't, these moments are enjoyable for all of them. They can all kick back and relax with their best pals.

“Hey, Wonpil. You and Dowoon picked up snacks last night, right?” Sungjin asked from the kitchen. Wonpil looked at Sungjin through the doorway from his spot on the sofa. He tried to think back to the previous day.

“... Yeaaaaah?” Sungjin looked at him and rose an eyebrow.

“A more certain answer would be nice,” Sungjin said as he turned his attention back to their cabinets. Wonpil thought some more.

“Oh! We bought some chips!” Wonpil chirped.

“Then where are they?”

“... We ate them all last night while watching Marvel movies…”

Sungjin looked at Wonpil. Wonpil looked at Sungjin. Sungjin sighed. See, the boys had this unspoken rule going on. One week, Jae and Brian would supply the five with snacks. Next week, the other three would have snacks ready. This week was the trio’s turn to buy food. But Wonpil and Dowoon just had to go and eat all the snacks they bought in one day. No, one night. They probably finished it off in the span of a few hours.

“Okay, I’m going to go out and buy more chips. Stay here and open the door for Jae and Younghyun when they get here, alright?” Wonpil enthusiastically nodded his head. Sungjin walked to the front door and opened it. He chose to walk, there was a convenience store nearby down the road.

About five minutes after Sungjin’s departure, a knock was heard on the door. Wonpil walked over to the door, excited. He would get to see Younghyun, and that made him incredibly happy. He got to see Younghyun often at school of course, but could anyone blame the boy for being excited about seeing the person he likes?

He opened the door, his smile…

✿ ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀

Well damn, what a welcome. When Wonpil had opened the door, he smiled so wide Jae didn't know if he could smile any wider. Apparently not, his smile got smaller when he saw Jae. Um, okay, rude much? Yeah, so, sure Jae isn't exactly the first person people hope to see when opening their front door. But Jae couldn't help but feel a little offended.

“Jaehyung, hi,” Wonpil greeted. He stepped aside for the male. “Where’s Younghyun?”

Oh, is that who he was waiting so eagerly for? Well damn part two, that sure did stab at Jae’s heart. “He got called into work to cover someone’s shift this morning. He’ll be here in a couple of hours,” Jae said, unable to stop himself from sounding the slightest bit bitter. Okay, Jae. Time to stop acting like a child. “And where are Dowoon and Sungjin?” Jae asked, sitting on the couch. Wonpil sat next to him. Pretty familiar. Reminds Jae of when they first met.

“Sungjin ran out to grab some snacks and Dowoon is out working on a project with someone,” Wonpil replied.

“Oh, so that brain of yours does still function properly after all,” Jae said. Wonpil opened his mouth, about to say something but no words came out. Instead he pout and god if it didn't make Jae’s stomach flutter.

“Of course it does,” Wonpil said, a not so menacing, annoyed look on his face.

“I couldn't tell, with the words that come out of your mouth sometimes,” Jae replied. Wonpil’s already slightly furrowed eyebrows only dipped down more.

“I swear, you’re so-” Wonpil smacked Jae’s arm. “I hate you so much,” Wonpil said with a huff before crossing his arms and turning his whole body away from Jae.

Jae laughed. “Hey, I’m sorry, alright. I seriously need to work on my flirting, don’t I?” Jae asked before he even knew what he was saying. Wonpil choked on air, slowly turning to look at Jae.

“I… your _what_?”

“What?” Jae realized what he said. “nO! Wait _no_ , I can explain, please- It was joke, when I said I was flirting with you, i diDN’T MEAN IT-” Wonpil looked offended.

“So, is this another way of telling me no one will ever be interested in me for the nth time?”

“No, I swear it’s not.” Wonpil looked unimpressed. “Ugh, how many times do I have to apologize for that? It was last _year_ , Pil. _Last fucking year!_ ” Wonpil is still unimpressed. Jae sighs, now he looks away. A moment of silence passed between the two while Jae gathered his thoughts. “I’m really sorry, okay. Look, you’re a great guy, attractive, too. Smart, fun to be around. Anyone would be lucky to have you. I’m surprised you don't have people lined up for a chance to be with you,” Jae said, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Wonpil didn't say anything and Jae risked a glance at him.

He still looked unimpressed, but a small blush adorned his own cheeks. He cleared his throat when Jae’s gaze, that was supposed to be just a glance, didn't leave his face. “D-Do you really think that, or are you just trying to make me forgive you?”

_’Just trying to make you forgive me- No, that's what I really feel you stupid, adorable, loveable, kissable- Do you seriously not get it?’_

“That's how I really feel about you, alright.” Jae nervously bit his lip. Would Wonpil know how he felt now or? Did he want Wonpil to know?

Wonpil’s annoyed look faded little by little. “That flirting is a lot better,” Wonpil said quietly, but Jae heard him. And his cheeks got redder.

“Shut up, I said it’s _not_ flirting! I swear, I’m about to take back everything I just said.”

Jae was flustered. Wonpil didn't often see Jae like this. It was interesting. “I’ll forgive you, Jaehyungie. But only because you were sick a few days ago because of me,” Wonpil said, in a slightly better mood now.

“Huh? How did you know that?” Jae asked. He hadn't told anyone, not even Sungjin noticed when the two had met up. The only reason Younghyun knew was because Jae had dressed in the coolest clothes he had when he got back to his dorm, and it was the middle of winter.

“Younghyun told me. Oh, I still have your jacket if you want it back!” Wonpil exclaimed, hopping up and running to his room before Jae could even answer.

And once more, before Jae knew what was happening, the door opened. Sungjin entered the house, closed the door and locked it, then looked at Jae. “Hey Jae. Are you still sick? Your face is pretty red.”

“No, I’m good, Sungjin, thanks. Welcome back.”


	3. Kang Younghyun's Heart Is Throbbing

Hearing Jae’s words, Sungjin hummed and looked him over. “If you say so. Try not to overexert yourself,” Sungjin said. He went to take a step forward but stopped, leg still in the air. The doorbell rang, Younghyun had arrived. Sungjin brought his foot back to its place and spun around on his heel. He opened the door, and Younghyun Kang indeed stood on the other side of the door.

“Hey Younghyun,” Sungjin greeted before turning back around and heading to the kitchen. Younghyun had nodded and then closed and locked the door behind him when he walked in. His eyes fell on Jae, a smile gracing his features.

“Good to see you made it here alive without me,” Younghyun said to the male before sitting down next to him. He looked at Jae, whose cheeks had retuened to their normal hue.

“Of course I did, Bribri. I’m a grown man,” Jaehyung replied, leaning back on the sofa.

Younghyun hummed. “But this morning you were upset that I had to go to work. You said, and I quote, ‘But Briiiiii, I’ll die of boredom without you there!’ Yet, here you are, alive and well,” Younghyun said, doing a poor imitation of Jaehyung’s voice. Sungjin snickered from the kitchen.

“Well- Speaking of which, why are you here and not at work?” Jaehyung asked.

“Manager let me off early. Somehow we ended up being overstaffed and since I wasn't even supposed to be working today in the first place, she offered to let me go,” Younghyun explained. And before anything else could be said, a figure bolted into the living room so fast Sonic would cry in shame with The Flash.

“Younghyuuuuuun! I missed you so much!” As these words left Wonpil’s lips, he launched himself into Younghyun’s arms. Although he wasn't expecting it, Younghyun managed to catch Wonpil.

“Oh sure, steal all of Bri’s attention from me, you hog,” Jae grumbled as he snatched his jacket out of Wonpil’s grasp.

“Play nice now. Besides, it’s not as if I could ignore _you_ , Park Jaehyung,” Younghyun replied. It definitely had a deeper meaning than the other two males on the couch knew. “You’re noisy and annoying and eye catching. Basically everything I could ask for in a bro,” Younghyun added.

_’Pffffft, bro? Try boyfriend,’_ Sungjin thought from the kitchen doorway. He was coming out now, a bowl of chips in each hand. He set down the hot cheetos on one side of the table in front of the couch, and the bowl of original Lays on the other.

“Gee, thanks Bri. And you’re my stupidly talented better half,” Jaehyung said, picking up one of the Lays. He didn't notice the way Younghyun’s grin brightened at the statement, and neither did Wonpil. But Sungjin did. He sighed, wanted to tell Jae he really shouldn't say that stuff to Younghyun. But alas, how to do that without exposing Younghyun?

Though Jae and Wonpil were oblivious to Younghyun’s widened smile, they noticed when he went silent. Wonpil looked from Jae to Younghyun (who he had yet to let go of), while Jae averted his gaze from the Lays to Younghyun. “Wow, you’re speechless? That's new,” Jaehyung mumbled before shoving a chip into his mouth.

Younghyun reached over and ruffled Jaehyung’s hair. “Whatever you say, _average half_.”

Jaehyung wanted to protest, but before he could, the sound of the door unlocking and then being thrown open sounded throughout the house. In the doorway stood Yoon Dowoon, backpack slung over his shoulder. “Okay gays, y’all ready to play some tunes?”

Cue Sungjin yelling at him. “Don’t ever open the door like that again! I swear to God I’ll kick you out next time!”

Yoon Dowoon rolls his eyes and _scene_.


	4. Oh, I'm Singing For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 was too short for me so I did a double update.

The five males are now in the garage, where Dowoon’s drums are set up. Wonpil keeps his keyboard in the garage as well, while Sungjin opts to keep his instruments in his room. So while Sungjin is getting one of his guitars, Jae and Younghyun are scrolling through songs to sing on Jae’s phone. Wonpil and Dowoon are playing each other's instruments.

“Man, do you not update your music’s library or something? We’ve literally done covers of all these songs, Jae,” Younghyun said as they scrolled through Jae’s music app for probably the 10th time.

“They’re good songs, fuck off,” Jae said, snatching his phone away and shoving it into his pocket. “You got any good, new songs?” Jae asked, getting up and snagging another chip from one of the bowls.

“No, I don't think so,” Younghyun said. He wracked his brain for songs. There were songs popping out left and right so how was it that both he _and_ Jae had no songs left to sing? Suddenly Jae’s face lit up.

“Ooh, I know! What about that song that you were writing, Bri?” Jae suggested. Well that not only attracted Dowoon and Wonpil’s attention, it also made Younghyun choke on the cheeto he was intending to eat. Worried for his dear friend, Jae pat his back.

Once he had recovered, the first thing that left his mouth was, “That stung like crazy. I never want to choke on another hot cheeto again.” The second thing he said was, “You looked at my song?” He sent a small glare Jaehyung’s way. Jaehyung wasn't too intimidated, he just shrugged.

“I mean, Bri, I’ve woken up to you composing the melody actually every morning for the past month. And I hear you singing it. I don't know who that song is for but man are they one lucky person,” Jaehyung said. If Dowoon and Wonpil weren't paying attention before, they definitely were now. Especially Wonpil.

“What song?” Wonpil suddenly spoke, making Jaehyung and Younghyun look at the duo. “Sing a bit for us Younghyunnie!” Younghyun opened his mouth to protest.

But Jaehyung was a little faster with a “Yeah, _Younghyunnie_. We all want to hear it. Play it, please.” Younghyun knew the older one was just making fun of Wonpil. But Jaehyung really did want to hear it and Younghyun doesn't ever say no to Jaehyung’s requests (as long as they're rational, and they usually are).

So, really hating himself right now, he nodded. “Okay, okay, fine,” Younghyun mumbled, getting his guitar.

As he pulled out his pick, Sungjin walked in, raising an eyebrow. Younghyun only spared him a glance before starting with the melody he had created. He faltered a bit, actually a bit nervous about singing the song. He had honestly not known that Jae knew about the song. He had been as quiet as possible, he always hid his lyric notebook, and he made sure to stop composing his song before Jae’s alarm went off.

Younghyun was definitely nervous. Jae had his back though. Again, he’s been hearing this song for a month. Still, when Younghyun heard Jae’s voice sing out “It was a hard day today wasn't it?”, his gaze snapped up to the male next to him, surprised. Jae sang the whole first verse before Younghyun took over, feeling more comfortable now.

✿ ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀

Once the song had ended, Jae pat Younghyun’s back. “The song is seriously amazing Bri.”

_’Oh wow, glad you think so Jaehyung because it's for **you** , you oblivious dipshit.’_

"tHe SoNg Is AmAzInG bRi- Wait- Dammit Jaehyung, that’s not-” Jaehyung rolled his eyes, annoyed at being mocked. 

“tHaT’s NoT mY nAmE jAeHyUnG.” 

“Can you both shut up,” Sungjin snapped, demanded as opposed to requested. They both shut up. “Jae’s right for once, the song really is amazing,” Sungjin said, not asking who the song was for. He knew very well who it was for. Cue Jaehyung being offended by Sungjin’s words but not being able to protest because Wonpil is faster. 

“It really is amazing Younghyunnie! Who is it for?” Wonpil asked, hopefully. Sungjin winced. 

“Never mind who it’s for. That's kind of personal, right? It seemed like Younghyun wasn't ready to share the song with us in the first place,” Sungjin cut in. Wonpil looked at Younghyun who slowly nodded in agreement. Wonpil apologized, Younghyun told him it was fine. 

“That being said,” Sungjin started. “It's a great song. Do you want to like, perform it? Since you already have the lyrics and melody made, all you have to do is teach it to us.” 

Younghyun thought about it a moment. This was an unexpected turn of events. But everyone liked the song, no one had to know it was for Jaehyung, and honestly, Younghyun liked the way it sounded when Jae sang it. “Sure, if everyone else wants to.” 

“I’m down. Let's just hope we don’t ruin it,” came Jae’s voice. 

“Ooh, I wanna do it too!” Wonpil cheered from his spot. 

“And you have my okay,” Sungjin said. 

Everyone looked at Dowoon. He shrugged. “It was good. I can work with it,” he said. 

“Okay great. So we all agree,” Sungjin stated. Sungjin looked from the band’s drummer to its bassist. “By the way, what's the song called?” 

“Well, I didn't think this far… I guess I’ll call it…,” he trailed off, looking at his guitar in his lap, then at Jaehyung. He looked at Sungjin, an answer in mind. “I’ll call it _When You Love Someone_.” 


	5. Everyone Loves Kang Younghyun (Except The One Person He Wants to Love Him)

It took a good month, but the boys had uploaded When You Love Someone onto their  
YouTube account. Much to their surprise, it was actually pretty popular. They were steadily  
gaining popularity before, having quite a few subscribers for some time now. But their  
popularity seemed to shoot up with the release of their song.

Especially one Kang Younghyun. Now, Younghyun has always been a popular guy. He is  
smart, kind, attractive, mad talented… And now he’s kind of a romantic? Girls and guys  
alike fall for Younghyun, only to be heartbroken when the other says that he already has  
someone in mind. He never specifies and they never ask. And maybe that's for the better.  
Because God, what would Younghyun do if Jae somehow found out about his feelings?  
Especially if they were revealed to him by someone that wasn't him? Younghyun would be  
straight pissed, and that was an extremely rare mood for Younghyun.

It is 4:46 pm, 20 minutes later than Younghyun usually arrives at his dorm. He has a  
class at 3 pm, South Korean Social Policies, with Sungjin. Younghyun takes it to better  
understand how the government affects economics. Sungjin is taking it for his GEs.

When he walks into the dorm, he sees Jaehyung bobbing his head to some song that  
Younghyun can’t hear but bets is fire. His music is evidently not very loud since Jaehyung  
immediately notices when Younghyun enters the room. He swirls his chair around to look  
at Younghyun (it’s one of those spinny chairs).

“Welcome home, Bri,” Jaehyung says, a wide grin on his face. Younghyun doesn't know  
what Jaehyung was doing before he walked in, but Jaehyung has forgotten it now.  
Younghyun doesn't think much of it either. All he can think about it how he never gets  
tired of Jae welcoming him home no matter how many times he hears it. Oh how he  
wishes Jae would be around to welcome him home for the rest of their lives.

“You're pretty late. Got another confession?” Jaehyung asked, biting the tip of his pen as  
he waited for an answer. Younghyun noticed that his gaze fell on Jaehyung’s lips for  
maybe a second longer than necessary. He looked back up at Jae’s eyes and instead found  
himself lost in those. Brilliant.

“Uh, yeah,” Younghyun said, absentmindedly. But Jaehyung’s laugh snapped him out of  
whatever trance he was in. Shit, he was falling in love all over again. He walked to his  
desk and set his backpack onto it.

“Dude, that's like the fifth one in two weeks. That's crazy! I can't believe you’ve actually  
rejected everyone that's ever confessed to you. I mean someone's gotta be your type. You used to date around a lot when we first met I remember,” Jaehyung started to ramble. He had a tendency to  
do that but god Younghyun loved his voice. He could listen to Jaehyung talk all day. “I  
mean, but one of them’s gotta be cute and nice and worth your time.”

_’Seriously? The only person I would say yes to is you.’_

“I just realized that I want to date seriously. I don't want to run into a relationship with someone I don't have feelings for,”  
Younghyun replied. He pulled out his laptap and set it on his desk. He had a 5 page essay  
due soon on the pros and cons of taxes.

“Oooh, right. Bribri’s gotta crush on someone,” Jaehyung cooed, spinning his chair so that  
he continued to face Younghyun. “So, when are you finally gonna tell me who the lucky  
guy or gal is? We’re best friends, Bri, and I think I deserve to know who's captured my  
dear heartthrob’s attention.”

For a brief moment Younghyun tensed up. So he’s Jaehyung’s heartthrob now, is he? Then  
again, he’s always been Jaehyung’s, ever since their first semester of college. So it's been  
three years now. Three long years that Younghyun has thought of Jaehyung and no one  
else. So why did Jaehyung have to go and fall in love with Wonpil? How was that fair?

Younghyun didn't look at Jaehyung when he replied. He just continued to unpack his stuff.  
“Hm, maybe I’ll tell you one of these days. I don't think you're ready to know who I wrote  
my song for.” Younghyun didn't have to turn around to know that Jaehyung was pouting  
at him.

“But you know who I like.”

_’Yeah, and I really wish I didn't.’_

“I didn't ask though. You told me all on your own.”

“Well- I mean you kinda did when you asked why I’m so mean to Wonpil.” Younghyun  
finally turned around and looked at Jae. He rose an eyebrow.

“Uh, I actually didn't? You could have said that you don't like him, or that you don't know  
why. You always tell him those things anyway, and worse,” Younghyun pointed out and  
Jaehyung hummed.

“But you’re not, Pil,” Jaehyung answered. That statement hurt Younghyun a lot more than  
it should have. Because Jae was right, Younghyun and Wonpil were very different. So what,  
Jae would never ever consider Younghyun a romantic interest? Younghyun would never  
been good enough for him? Because Jae’s type was _apparently_ definitely not  
guys like Wonpil until he actually met a guy like Wonpil?

“And what’s your point?”

“I can't lie to you. I don't know, there's just something about you. Something that makes  
me want to be honest with you,” Jaehyung replied. Younghyun didn't know what to make  
of that, and Jaehyung was apparently rethinking what he said. “I mean- I want to be  
honest with Pil, too. Really, I don't _want_ to be mean to him. It's just hard to  
tell someone you love them, you know? I freak out and act rash for no reason.”

Younghyun did know, oh he knew very well.

“But hey, since we're on the topic of Wonpil, he and Dowoon wanted to go out to  
celebrate When You Love Someone’s popularity. They just asked Sungjin like 10 minutes  
ago and he’s coming too. You in?” Jaehyung asked. A sudden topic change, but a much  
appreciated one. Their conversation was delving into a topic that Younghyun tried to avoid  
when talking to Jaehyung, the crush on Wonpil.

Younghyun weighed the pros and cons of going. Pros; he could relax, there would probably  
be food, he couldn't remember when the five of them went out anywhere together. Cons;  
he had a paper due in three days, Jae would probably gush over Wonpil at some point…  
The pros outweighed the cons at the particular time. “Where are you guys planning to  
go?” Younghyun asked.

“Wonpil found some karaoke slash barbecue place downtown so we were gonna head  
there,” Jaehyung responded.

Okay so there _is_ going to be food.

 

“Sure, I’ll go,” Younghyun said. He turned back to the items on his table. He heard Jae’s  
chair swirl around and the sound of Jae’s pen falling onto the other’s own work space.

“Great, I’ll let them know.”


	6. Young Honey's Best Trait

When the five got to the barbecue place, a place called Moonrise, they did a rock-paper-scissors tournament to decide who should pay. For the first match, Sungjin and Jaehyung played. Sungjin ended up beating Jaehyung with paper, saying a “Really Jaehyung? Rock?”

“Shut up-” Jaehyung moved to play against Younghyun, who beat Jaehyung with scissors. Jaehyung moved onto Wonpil (not without Younghyun making fun of him of course).

Long story short, Dowoon ends up having to foot the bill. He isn't pleased, groans at his older friends who will undoubtedly eat as much as they want. Dowoon isn't rich, he can't afford their meal. Heck, he’s made so many mistakes at work that he’s pretty sure he's about to get fired.

Of course Sungjin, team therapist and dad, knows all about this. “Don't worry Dowoon, I'll get the bill,” Sungjin said. He then looked at Younghyun and Jaehyung. “If you two run my wallet dry, I promise you won't be happy.”

“Geez, what do you think we are? Pigs?” Jaehyung scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Pretty rude. We don't eat _that_ much,” Younghyun added, crossing his arms. Sungjin shook his head at them.

They started to file into the building, got seated, and looked at their menus. Younghyun and Sungjin were looking at the menu, anyway. Jaehyung and Wonpil were trying to convince Dowoon to sing on stage with them. Dowoon wasn't giving in and the two eventually gave up, looking for a song they wanted to sing.

The two quickly found something, before rushing off to get into line. “I’m gonna eat their food if it gets here before they do,” Dowoon told the remaining two. They hummed, not really caring. So long as no one acted too rowdy and got them kicked out, everything was fine. A waiter came to their table to started to take the order, Sungjin ordering Wonpil and Jaehyung a plate of whatever he thought they might like. Younghyun gave his order and Dowoon followed after, getting whatever Sungjin was getting.

The waiter left their table and disappeared somewhere. “So Younghyun, how is that essay going?” Sungjin asked since it was oddly quiet without Jaehyung and Wonpil’s bickering. However one look at the karaoke line and it wasn't hard to see that they were already fighting over something.

“Haven't started yet. How is yours?” Younghyun asked, watching the girl on stage sing her heart out. It was some song by Big Bang. Younghyun wasn't listening to her enough to catch all the lyrics. Dowoon was tapping his fingers against the table to the beat of the song.

“I haven't started writing it, but I have an outline,” Sungjin replied. His gaze was on Dowoon’s fingers, making sure the younger didn't get too close to the grill. As he tapped he gradually got closer and it worried Sungjin. The grill wasn't hot yet, sure, but Sungjin was warming it up. “Be careful, Dowoon, I’m starting the grill,” he mumbled, just in case.

Dowoon looked at the grill and took his hand to his lap. He glanced up again when the girl’s song ended. In just a few more songs, Jaehyung and Wonpil would be up and Dowoon was excited for that. The two refused to tell him what song they picked because “You don't deserve to know”, but he didn't mind. He would find out sooner or later. He was just very curious.

The table grew quiet again. The waiter returned with the boys’ hefty order before disappearing again. Sungjin was quick to place some meat on the grill while Dowoon tried to pick good pieces of meat from Jae’s and Wonpil’s plates. Younghyun was the first to notice that Jae and Wonpil were up, letting out a “Look guys! It’s them!” and pointing at the stage. Following this he shouted out a “Whooo! Go Jae, you got this!” in English.

Jae looked for Younghyun, grinning widely when he spotted him. Some music started to play, Dowoon nodding his head to the beat once he found it. Sungjin kept an eye on the meat for them since the other two were preoccupied.

Once the music started, Jae looked at Wonpil, who was looking at him. The two decided to keep it cute, with Eric Nam’s Interview. It was clear that the two did no planning whatsoever, randomly giving and stealing verses and lines from each other, sometimes neither sang at all not expecting to suddenly be given an opportunity to sing. About halfway through the song they ended up just singing together the whole way through.

When their song finished, the two males got off stage while people applauded them. They rejoined their friends, Jae letting out a “You treating Dowoon to extra meat or something, Sungjin?”

As the two got seated, Wonpil pout. “I want extra meat too, Jinnie! Look, me and Jaehyung barely got any!” the short brunette exclaimed whilst stealing a piece of meat from Dowoon.

“You guys didn't order any drinks?” Jae asked as he leaned against Younghyun while cooking a piece of meat.

“Buy some more yoursel- _thAT’S_ what I forgot!”

✿ ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀

“C’mon Briiiiiiian, let’s sing a sonG togEthEr,” Jaehyung drunkenly slurred, not even noticing when Dowoon snagged a piece of meat from him. He shook Younghyun’s shoulder in an attempt to convince him to sing with him.

Turns out, Jaehyung has a low alcohol tolerance level. So does Wonpil, but he isn't as drunk as Jaehyung. That or he’s a calm drunk and Sungjin is starting to think that this is the case. And by calm, Sungjin doesn't mean quiet. He means giggly and clingy and cuddly. He thanks the gods above for placing Wonpil between Jaehyung and Dowoon. Now Wonpil is forced to hug Dowoon or Jaehyung. And since Jaehyung has pushed Wonpil off of him more times than Sungjin can count on his fingers five times, Wonpil has resorted to resting himself against Dowoon’s side.

Dowoon doesn't protest, not that he could if he wanted to. Dowoon is a sleepy drunk, and yes, he is very drunk. Sungjin has noted five times that Dowoon’s head almost slipped off his palm and plummeted into the tabletop below in the past minute. Only he and Younghyun aren't drunk, and can’t get drunk. Before they knew it, the position of DD, designated driver, was forced upon them. Sigh. Younghyun only has to deal with Jae-

Wait, no, Sungjin would rather deal with Dopil together than Jaehyung alone.

“Dude, you’re so drunk. Can you even sing properly?” Younghyun asks the older. Jaehyung puffs out his cheeks in a pout.

“Uh, duh, Brikangyoungkhyunian,” Jae answered with a scoff. “Watch this…,” he said, clearing his throat. He proceeded to drunkenly preform _What Is Love_ by Twice.

“I wanna… know, know, know, know, know,” he started, adding another ‘know’ without realizing it. “What is love? Will love come to me someday?” Jaehyung continues, not noticing how his voice slurs and lingers a little too long on words, oblivious to how his notes are a little to high. But how can Younghyun say no when Jae wants to sing with him so badly?

“Okay, okay, we can sing together,” Younghyun says before popping a piece of beef into his mouth. Right off the grill too. Sungjin wonders how Younghyun pulled that one off. But he doesn't ask, and couldn't if he wanted to. Jaehyung has pulled Younghyun up and away, shouting out a “What is lOvE anyway, BribrI? Tell me!”

That's all Sungjin hears before Jae’s voice fades, drowned out by this guy’s cover of Instagram. He’s off key, but he's trying. Sungjin watches as Younghyun and Jaehyung disappear before looking at Dowoon and Wonpil. Wonpil is talking Dowoon’s ear off and it’s the only reason Dowoon hasn't fallen asleep yet. Wait…

_’Am I fifth wheeling? What the fuck-’_

Before Sungjin can think about it anymore, he smells something burning. Oh great, he burned the squid someone asked for but never ate. He quickly pulls the meat off the grill, placing it to the side and putting up a new piece of squid.

“Hey Jinniiiiie,” Wonpil coos out.

“What is it?” Sungjin mumbles, not taking his eyes off the meat this time.

“Have I ever told you my favorite thing about Younghyunnie?” Wonpil asked. Sungjin spared a glance up at him, raising an eyebrow.

“You haven't-”

Wonpil lets out a giggle before saying, “Well, since you askeD-”

“I didn't-”

“It’s because when he’s around, Jaehyungie is happy,” Wonpil states. Sungjin is surprised, looks up at Wonpil. Did he hear that right? “When Younghyunnie is around, Jaehyungie smiles more. And laughs more. He looks so pretty when he smiles- I mean, he’s always pretty but especially when he smiles. And his laugh is so nice. He talks more too, I wish he talked to me like that. And he gets angry more often too, but mostly he smiles and laughs and looks so happy and-” now Wonpil is tearing up and Sungjin is thinking that Wonpil is probably an emotional drunk. “And why- Why can't he smile at _me_ like that? Why is he so angry around me all the time, Jinnie? Is it, am I, annoying? Should I be more like Young Honey? Then, then will he smile at me like he smiles at Young Honey?”

Sungjin notes that Wonpil has started having trouble saying Younghyun’s name for whatever reason. He notices that Wonpil has stopped ranting because he is trying not to cry. But mostly, he notices that Wonpil may or may not like Younghyun as much as everyone thinks he does.

Dowoon sleepily voices what Sungjin is thinking in his head. “Woah. That is _some_ tea.”

“I just want Jaehyung to like me, Jinnie, honestly. But he only smiles like that for Young Honey and it's not fair-”

Sungjin sighed and picked up the semi burnt piece of squid. He dropped it onto Wonpil’s clean plate and started to put some pork belly onto the grill. “Just shut up and eat, Wonpil. If you want to talk to me about this, then do it when you’re sober. Because honestly, at this point, I don't know if you actually like Younghyun, are just jealous of him, or if it’s the alcohol speaking,” Sungjin said, cooking the last of the meat.

As he throws on the last piece of beef, he hears Jaehyung’s drunk voice scream out “TWICE!” into one of the mics. He cringes, Wonpil lets out a surprised yelp, and Dowoon jolts awake once more. Younghyun nervously takes the microphone from Jaehyung’s lips and lets out an apologetic laugh before he starts the song off for them.


	7. Only Fools Do What Jaehyung Park Does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y'all this is the suggestive kiss scene. Initially I didn't think it was too bad, and tbh it's- Kinda not- I actually toned it down a bit? Anyways yeah intensive kissing, it's only one paragraph long so if you want to skip it then go ahead and skip it

After a very unflattering performance of _What Is Love_ , Jaehyung and Younghyun rejoin everyone at the table. Wonpil is no longer crying but his eyes are still a little red. “Uh, are you okay, Pillie?” Younghyun asked, helping Jae slide into his seat.

“Yeah, yeah! Perfect! You were great, Young Honey! Great! You were good too, Jaehyungie.” Jaehyung might be drunk but he isn't satisfied with being ‘good’ as opposed to great.

“ _Just_ good?”

Wonpil let out a giggle. “What do you want to be?”

“Your everything.”

“What-”

“What-”

The two stared at each other for a moment, the three extras also keeping an eye on them.

“No homo?”

“No homo,” Jae says, nodding his head as if he is agreeing with some sort of suggestion.

Sungjin shook his head at the two while Dowoon was nodding back to sleep. Younghyun kept himself occupied by eating some of the meat Sungjin had taken off the grill.

“Pil, I bet I can eat more than you, Pil,” Jae said, grabbing a piece of meat from Younghyun who seems shocked, then doesn't seem to mind. Jae shoves it into his mouth and chews on it, chews on the choptsticks a bit too. When he pulls the wood chopsticks out of his mouth, there are noticeable bite marks on them.

“I bet you can’t,” Wonpil says back.

“I can.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I’m better than you at everything,” Jae declares. Now that there's no more meat to watch, Sungjin is switching off the grill. He grabbed a few pieces of meat for himself. He also watches the drunken duo, who have woken Dowoon up again. Wonpil went to hug Jae again who pushed him off. In turn, Wonpil bumped into Dowoon a bit. The slight impact was enough to wake the drummer up.

“Nu-uh,” Wonpil says with a lazy shake of his head. “You’re not _cuter_ than me,” he challenges without even knowing he has challenged Jae.

Jae turns to Younghyun. “I’m cute, right Briiii?” Jaehyung asks, dragging out Youghyun’s nickname. “I’m cute, cuter than Wonpil right Brian? RighT?”

“I mean, you’re cute, yeah,” Younghyun says, not actually specifying who is cuter. He doesn’t want to get tangled up in this thing they’re doing. Luckily, neither Jaehyung nor Wonpil care. Jaehyung takes this as a victory even, shooting a cocky grin at Wonpil.

“See, Brian thinks I’m cute,” Jaehyung said. Sungjin almost wanted to say that it was due to Younghyun having a massive crush on Jaehyung. Sure, Jaehyung was charming but not quite in the same way that Wonpil was. Then again, Sungjin had a tendency to find them both annoying and difficult to deal with, so was he really the best person to ask?

Wonpil looks at Younghyun. “But I’m the cutest, aren’t I?” Wonpil asks. Jaehyung looks at Younghyun. Looks like he counted his blessings a little too quickly.

“Uh, yeah-”

“Oh, Wonpil is _not_ cute. He just pretends to be for attention,” Jaehyung protested with a roll of his eyes. Younghyun raises an eyebrow at him while Wonpil lets out an annoyed whine. Dowoon has fallen asleep again.

“Whatever you say, Brooke,” Sungjin said before shoving a piece of meat into his mouth. He, Younghyun, and Dowoon all knew that Jae didn't really think that. There was no one in the whole entire world that fell for Wonpil’s big doe eyes harder than Jaehyung Park. He could deny it all he wanted. They all knew that he thought that Wonpil was the cutest little shit on Earth.

“Well, I have better grades than you!” Wonpil exclaimed, and Jaehyung couldn't refute this.

“All you’ve proven is that you’re a nerd,” Jaehyung tries. It isn't even his best jab, but emotional Wonpil acts like Jaehyung has just stabbed him in the heart.

“Wh-Whatever! You're not better than me at everything!” Wonpil shouted. He was getting rowdy now. Jaehyung wasn't getting any louder, but he was already loud to begin with. And he was only riling Wonpil up. They had gotten so loud that the table behind Younghyun was watching them.

Sungjin is about to say something. He’s about to ask them to stop. But Jaehyung’s next words have Sungjin’s hanging in the air.

“I’m definitely better than you at kissing,” Jaehyung says.

“Says who?”

“You.”

Wonpil might be impaired, but he knows this doesn’t make sense. Everyone is confused. But before anyone can scream “TWICE!” the same way Jaehyung had on stage, Wonpil feels someone cup his cheeks before they lean in and roughly meet his lips.

✿ ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀

It takes Wonpil, no, everyone. It takes everyone a moment to process what is happening. It takes everyone a moment to confirm that yes, Jaehyung Park is drunk kissing Kim Wonpil. He’s leaning into Wonpil as if he’s still not close enough.

Wonpil recovers from his shock. Everyone expected him to shove Jaehyung away, and isn't Jaehyung supposed to think that any kind of contact with Wonpil is gross? Wonpil doesn't know why, _no one_ knows why but Wonpil closes his eyes and presses himself into Jaehyung as well. He snakes his arms around Jaehyung’s neck just as Dowoon lets out a groggy “What the fuck?”

Sungjin looks away from Jae and Wonpil to look at Dowoon, who has evidently just woke up. He is watching the two in shock before looking at Sungjin, as if asking for an answer to a question he never asked. Sungjin then looks at Younghyun, who looks incredibly uncomfortable. Younghyun is looking down at his plate, pushing around a few pieces of meat that are no doubt cold.

Sungjin hears Wonpil whine out Jae’s name and he risks a glance up. At some point Wonpil has climbed into Jae’s lap, Jae has slipped his tongue into Wonpil’s mouth, and Jae’s hands have moved under the table. Sungjin doesn't know what Jae is doing, nor why Wonpil is letting out soft whimpers. And he most definitely _**does not want to know**_.

He just knows that they need to _stop_. Younghyun evidently knows this too (or he just can't stand the two making out right next to him any longer, perhaps both), so he slams his hands on the table to help him get up. Once he is standing, he prys the two apart, saying “Okay guys, you're definitely not doing this here and now.”

Sungjin agrees, gets up and helps Younghyun before the quickly escalating kiss can escalate any more. The both of them quickly have Wonpil off, who is whining whilst his hands try to grab Jaehyung again.

“Ugh, but Briiiiiii,” Jaehyung lets out a complaint of his own. Younghyun isn't listening to Jaehyung’s protests and pulls the male up.

“Look, we should go home before you and Wonpil taint our eyes any longer,” Younghyun suggested, holding up a slumping Jaehyung.

“NoOoOo-”

“But I still wanna kiss Jaehyungie!”

“Me too, I wanna kiss Pillie.”

“Shut up you drunk gays,” Sungjin says. Sungjin’s words have Jae and Wonpil pouting, but at least they aren't grabbing at each other anymore.

“Maybe we should go home. Curfew is approaching and you definitely need to distance yourself from Wonpil for tonight,” Younghyun said. Jaehyung was mumbling out drunken protests. Sungjin couldn't make it out but it sounded like ‘No Bri, sorry Bri, I won’t kiss Wonpil anymore Bri, we can just sleep in your car tonight Bri’. Younghyun isn't having it, he looks at Sungjin.

“So, I think I’m gonna get this one home,” Younghyun says. Sungjin nods.

“I should probably take Dowoon and Wonpil home too. See you Monday?”

“Yeah, see you then. Good luck with that paper,” Younghyun says, pulling Jae out of the restaurant. Sungjin nods.

“You too,” he says as he attempts to pull Dowoon up. “Oh god, Wonpil, if I let you go please please _please_ promise me you’ll stay right here.”

As Younghyun leaves with Jae who has calmed down considerably (but is still complaining), he can hear Sungjin yelling “WONPIL! GET BACK HERE, DARN IT- UGH, WAKE uP DOWOON!” in the distance.


	8. It's Gotten Lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so as a person who has never been drunk, I had to do some research (by which I mean ask my parents what it's like to be drunk and hungover and shit) and appaRenTlY, you remember everything :)
> 
> So yeah, idK how true that is but I know my dad has gotten drunk as hell before so if he says he can remember everything the next morning then I guess I have no choice but to believe him x
> 
> If that's nOt how it is then- rip ig, what's done is done

Jaehyung has a massive headache when he wakes up. He grabs his phone to check the time. It’s 11:28 am, thank god it’s Saturday and he has no classes. He puts his phone down and closes his eyes. He didn't drink that much, did he? Like, two shots of Younghyun’s drink. He thinks the night over, remembering being on stage and shouting out Twice. Oh geez, he sucked last night. At least he had one good performance, at least Younghyun was able to save their performance.

Before Jae can continue retracing his steps, he hears the clacking of keys on a laptop. Younghyun is awake and working. He pushes himself up, though he wants to stay in bed all day, and his head is pounding. Now he remembers why getting drunk sucks.

Jaehyung is pretty sure Younghyun hears him because in no time at all, Jaehyung hears his voice. “Good morning, Jae,” Younghyun says. The clicking sound stops and Jaehyung turns around to look at Younghyun. Younghyun is looking at Jae from his spot on his own bed. “You’re feeling pretty bad right now, huh?”

“Uh, yeah, of course. What were you even drinking last night?” Jaehyung asks.

“Oh geez, it wasn't even hard liquor Jae. It was actually pretty weak,” Younghyun answered. “You just have low alcohol tolerance.” Younghyun looked back at the laptop in his lap.

“Oh.” Younghyun continues typing, occasionally looking at his notes. Though he has a laptop, he also likes to hand write his notes. Jaehyung takes this moment to recall what else he did.

So he remembers challenging Wonpil to a variety of things, and he remembers fighting Wonpil on who is cuter between the two. He slightly cringes at that, he doesn't think of himself as cute. He doesn't _want_ to be cute. But he moves on… And suddenly… Suddenly, he is screaming.

✿ ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀

It’s been a solid two weeks since the karaoke barbeque. It feels like it’s been years to Kim Wonpil. Because the days aren't going by quickly. They’re going by slowly. It feels like something is missing from his life. He doesn't know what. As he sits in front of Cindy, his keyboard, he thinks. He absentmindedly plays a key. It’s just him at home for now, Sungjin and Dowoon went to get some chinese food and wouldn't be back for a bit.

He taps the key, again, again, again, again, _again, again, again, and again_. Okay, rewinding back to that night, before he breaks the key-

When he gets there, he pesters Dowoon to sing a song with him. It’s because he knows that Sungjin and Younghyun are looking at the menu and Jae will say no. He really wants to sing with someone, and he knows that Dowoon isn’t confident in his voice. But he _really_ wants to sing. A minute into the begging, Jae taps Wonpil’s shoulder and asks him what song the younger wants to sing. It’s completely unexpected, and prompts a “What? You want to sing with me?” from Wonpil and a “You’re offering to sing with Wonpil?” from Dowoon.

“Pfft- Yeah, cause I can sing like an angel. I’ll bless these people with my voice. Why don't you join, Dowoon?” After a few minutes of trying to get Dowoon on stage, Jaehyung rolls his eyes and tells Wonpil to pick a song he wants to sing. Wonpil doesn't remember what song he picks at first, but he's pretty sure it’s a Crush song. He vaguely remembers Dowoon asking what song they chose but Jaehyung lets out a playful “Not telling. The amount of times you rejected us, you don't deserve to know.” It's an obvious joke and Dowoon plays along, acting like he's hurt and Wonpil almost believes that he is. The only thing stopping Wonpil from thinking this, is the fact that Dowoon quickly moves to Sungjin’s menu with a straight face.

Anything that happened at the table after that is a mystery to Wonpil, as he rushed to get in line with Jae. Jaehyung suddenly says he doesn't want to do… Sofa? It's an amazing song, but it’s sad. Too sad, and they're celebrating. Wonpil argues that a sad song wouldn't ruin the mood. Jaehyung says it will and insists that they sing an upbeat love song or something and Wonpil asks why only to be told that an upbeat love song is a happy song. Wonpil wants to interject, TT is an energetic song but the girls are sad because the boy doesn't realize the girl’s feelings, for example.

Jaehyung throws a few ideas at Wonpil who has to admit, he’s really feeling Interview right now. So the two get on stage and almost immediately Wonpil hears Younghyun call something out to Jae in English. He doesn't know what Younghyun said but he sees Jae search the crowd of people before he beams this smile at Younghyun, a really happy smile as if he’ll never ever be unhappy again because of what Younghyun said. He often smiles like this at Younghyun, Wonpil notices. Younghyun elicits them so easily from Jaehyung, in the smallest ways too.

Wait, why is Wonpil so bothered by this again? He brushes it off and recalls their performance. It was really fun, Wonpil likes being able to hop around on stage with Jae. Not as much as he likes playing his keyboard mind you, but he likes it. After they sing, they return to the table and sit down. The others have already ordered without them, and Dowoon’s plate is full. Wonpil notices that his plate and Jae’s plate are both lacking and you can bet your ass he says something.

He hears Jae ask about drinks and Sungjin, in the middle of answering Wonpil, exclaims that he forgot about drinks. Sungjin lets Younghyun order the drinks when the waiter returns. Wonpil doesn't know what Younghyun ordered because he is talking to Dowoon now.

The night actually progresses pretty smoothly until Wonpil hears Jaehyung start asking Younghyun to sing a song with him. It’s a Twice song, Wonpil knows that but he isn't really paying attention because he’s talking to Dowoon who is half asleep. Then all of a sudden, he’s having a breakdown and ranting to Sungjin about how Jaehyung has this attitude that's almost exclusively for Younghyun. He still doesn't know what bugs him about it. Is it because a happy and energetic Jae is a cute Jae, and Wonpil doesn't want Younghyun to fall for it? Maybe. He concludes that yes, this is it.

So what's next? Jae comes back, tells Wonpil he can eat more. Then they argue over who is cuter. Younghyun just called Jae cute to be nice, right? Yeah. Okay, move on before you overthink Wonpil.

So Jae calls him a nerd and then…?

Wonpil wishes he didn’t move on, his cheeks flushed. He remembers very vividly, the feeling of Jae’s lips on his. They were so… soft and warm. The kiss itself was kind of sloppy, they were both drunk but thinking back on it, it was kind of… good? It isn't Wonpil’s first kiss, but it’s his first time kissing _like that_ and he finds himself embarrassed at the direction it went in. He remembers the way Jae’s hands move down from his cheeks to his waist when Wonpil finally kisses Jae back and god he really needs to stop thinking about this because it isn't right. Wonpil. Likes. Younghyun. And. Not. Jae. And Jae is Younghyun’s friend, _best friend_ in fact. So even if they aren't dating, it still feels wrong to think of Jae in such a manner. So he doesn't. He doesn't, and that is that.

Okay no, he’s still thinking about it-

The garage door slams open, making Wonpil jump. “We’re back,” Dowoon calls out. Wonpil looks at him and he looks at Wonpil. “Uh, Pil? Your face is red. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, perfect Woonie, thank you,” Wonpil hurriedly says without realizing just how hurried it actually is. Dowoon rose an eyebrow.

“Uh, you don't sound okay. What's wrong?” the younger presses. Wonpil thinks of an excuse, any excuse. He tries, but he can't because he still doesn't know what he’s missing. Maybe Dowoon knows.

“So, I feel… lonely? Lonely these days. And I know I have you and Sungjin and Younghyun and-” Wonpil stops abruptly. Because suddenly, he knows what’s missing. It’s Jaehyung. _That's_ what’s missing.

“Oh yeah, Jae missed two Sundays with us. Too bad, we had his favorite chips this week too,” Dowoon mused. “How come you didn't say his name though? Don't you that one class at… about 5?”

“4:45, yes. But I haven’t seen him?” As soon as those words leave Wonpil’s lips, he comes to the realization that he actually has seen Jae at their history class. He was leaving through the backdoor of the classroom, even though it meant going around the building to get to the campus dorms.

And then Wonpil comes to another realization. Park Jaehyung, that asshole, is avoiding him.


End file.
